<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How You Get the Girl by ForForever19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453261">How You Get the Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForForever19/pseuds/ForForever19'>ForForever19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Carl Reynolds (Total Matchmaker), F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForForever19/pseuds/ForForever19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel get together with some help from Sergeant Carl Reynolds, Total Matchmaker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How You Get the Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: I, by no means, claim to own anything remotely related to the Glee Universe. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>How You Get the Girl</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm going to kill you!"</p>
<p>It's the kind of statement one does not usually make in a police station, but this woman clearly has no qualms about issuing such threats in front of law enforcement officials, and Rachel Berry finds it oddly endearing.</p>
<p>"Miss Berry?"</p>
<p>An officer catches her attention, and her eyes drift away from the screaming match going on at one of the holding cells.</p>
<p>Rachel smiles to show she's listening, even though it's selective at best.</p>
<p>"We've found a detective for you to speak with about what you witnessed," the officer says. "Will you come with me, please?"</p>
<p>Rachel nods once, and then allows herself to be led further into the bullpen. It's busy because it's Friday night, chaotic and buzzing with movement and sounds. She gets led closer to the holding cells and told to sit in a chair beside a messy desk.</p>
<p>"Detective Aimes will be with you shortly," the officer says, and Rachel smiles in response. Her attention is already back on the woman who was screaming - and isn't anymore.</p>
<p>All Rachel can see is the back of her, and she's wrapped up completely against the bitter cold in boots, a thick coat, scarf and woollen hat.</p>
<p>She's <em>inside</em>.</p>
<p>"I can't do this anymore, Puck," Rachel hears the woman say. "I just can't."</p>
<p>There's a beat of silence before the man in the cell speaks. "Just get me the fuck out of here, and then we can discuss what you can or can't do."</p>
<p>Rachel bristles at the sound of that, and she really hopes this woman doesn't stand for it.</p>
<p>"Fuck you!" she hisses, and Rachel is momentarily and strangely proud of her. "Your idiotic ways dragged me right across this damn city in a fucking snowstorm, and you have the nerve to sound impatient. Is this the twilight zone or something?"</p>
<p>A growl comes from the cell. "Quit it," he says lowly. "I'm tired and I have a headache and I just want to get out of here, so can you just sign the papers and bail me out?"</p>
<p>Rachel notices the moment the woman makes the decision, because her back straightens and her hands drop to her sides.</p>
<p>"No," she says.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I said no," she says. "If you want to act like a delinquent, then you're going to have to deal with the consequences."</p>
<p>"You're kidding, right?"</p>
<p>"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she questions and, even though Rachel can't see her face, she's sure there's no 'kidding' to be found. "Instead of being warm and snuggled up in bed with my daughter, I'm here, because <em>you</em> decided it would be cool to drag race!"</p>
<p>"Are you trying to get me sent to the slammer?"</p>
<p>"<em>I'm</em> not the one trying, Puck," she says, and she sounds so tired.</p>
<p>"If this is one of your holier than thou lessons, save it," the man says. "I'm in no mood for your righteousness."</p>
<p>"Good," she returns. "I'm in no mood for it, either. I doubt my righteousness would let you spend the weekend waiting to be processed."</p>
<p>There's a finality to her words that makes the man jump up. "You're not seriously going to leave me in here, are you?"</p>
<p>"I am," she says. "I'm pulling no strings and paying no money tonight. I'm sick and tired of this and, if this is the only way you're going to learn, then so be it."</p>
<p>"Q?" the man says, his voice shaking. Then: "what about Beth?"</p>
<p>The woman laughs, and it's a sarcastic, painful thing. "I'm so relieved you're finally thinking about her," she says darkly. "Where were all your sentiments when you decided driving at breakneck speeds was a good idea?"</p>
<p>"Q?"</p>
<p>"I'm not doing this anymore," she declares, and steps back.</p>
<p>"But it's my night with Beth," he argues.</p>
<p>"I know that," she says. "I'm her mother, you moron. It's not my fault you were riding the streets of New York instead of having pizza with your kid like you promised."</p>
<p>"Don't," he hisses. And, then, pleadingly, he repeats, "Don't."</p>
<p>"I'm going home, Puck."</p>
<p>"You can't," he says. "You can't just leave me here."</p>
<p>"Watch me," she says, and then turns away.</p>
<p>Rachel manages to catch sight of a few blonde strands of hair and a flushed cheek before the woman all but disappears from sight.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" the man in the cell shouts, and Rachel sees him for the first time. He's tall, tanned and muscular, with an abundance of tattoos and a Mohawk atop his head. It looks as if he's <em>trying</em> to look like a delinquent.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at?" he snaps at her, and she flinches, which brings a nasty smile to his face. "That's what I thought."</p>
<p>She has to remind herself that there are metal bars separating them, but she still looks away. The last thing she wants is for that man to remember her, for whatever reason.</p>
<p>It's another seven minutes before the elusive Detective Aimes finally makes his appearance, and Rachel can finally give her brief statement and then go home. Her warm bed is waiting for her.</p>
<p>Perhaps she'll have some hot soup, as well. It's bitterly cold in New York and, after the mugging she just witnessed, she thinks she deserves her version of spoiling herself.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your time," Detective Aimes says once she's recounted all she remembers. "We'll be in touch if we have any other questions."</p>
<p>Upon dismissal, Rachel takes her leave, sparing the man in the holding cell one last look. His head is bowed and he looks dejected, forlorn.</p>
<p>She feels a stab of sympathy for him, but she keeps walking, out of the bullpen and past the front desk, where she finds the same woman hovering. She still has her back to Rachel, but it's definitely her.</p>
<p>Rachel knows she should make her escape, undetected. She should just keep walking and forget about this woman and this night entirely.</p>
<p>But, she can't.</p>
<p>Without her permission, her feet carry her towards the front desk, her heart rate picking up with every step she takes.</p>
<p>At the last moment, she changes her mind. She doesn't even know what she's doing.</p>
<p>So, immediately attempting to backtrack, her approach halts.</p>
<p>Only, the woman turns around in that moment, and Rachel comes face to face with the person she's suddenly sure she's going to marry.</p>
<p>Hazel eyes widen slightly. "Oh, sorry," the woman says. "Let me get out of the way. I'm just waiting on some paperwork."</p>
<p>Before Rachel can respond, the woman steps to the side and the Sergeant behind the desk looks at her expectantly. He almost looks amused, and she absently wonders how he isn't as struck dumb by the pure perfection of this woman the way she is.</p>
<p>"Uh," Rachel starts. "I had a quick question about, umm - " she pauses. "I mean, does that whole 'stay in the city' thing count if you're just a witness?" she asks. "Because I have a trip to LA next week that I can't miss, and I don't think - "</p>
<p>"Ma'am," the man behind the desk gently interrupts. "As long as we have your contact details, travel should be fine."</p>
<p>"Oh," she sounds. "Okay, well, thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," he says politely. "You have a good night now."</p>
<p>Rachel flashes him a smile, and then drops her gaze, fully aware that the woman is looking at her. Rachel wants to say something, anything, but she doesn't know what.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the woman beats her to it... by addressing the Sergeant. "Carl, how long are we looking at here?" she asks, and Rachel is struck by their familiarity.</p>
<p>"Five more minutes, tops," the man says. "Then you'll be able to get your baby daddy out of here."</p>
<p>The woman scowls and, before Rachel can stop herself, her mouth is moving and saying, "I thought you weren't bailing him out."</p>
<p>Both the woman and the Sergeant turn to look at her, incredulous.</p>
<p>Rachel instantly flushes. "I'm sorry," she immediately says. "I was in the bullpen when - "</p>
<p>The woman interrupts her. "When I was screaming bloody murder at him," she finishes, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Rachel smiles sheepishly. "Sorry," she says again. "I didn't mean to - "</p>
<p>She interrupts again, waving a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't being at all subtle. I'm usually more composed when he pulls stunts like these."</p>
<p>"It happens often?"</p>
<p>It's the Sergeant who responds. "At least once a month," he says with a shake of his head. "You'd think, if he had a pretty girl like Quinn here, he'd be more inclined to stay home and <em>not</em> break the law."</p>
<p>The woman - Quinn - looks at the Sergeant, whose name is Carl. "Hush, you," she admonishes kindly, and it's obvious they're friendly. "Where are my papers?"</p>
<p>Carl huffs in annoyance. "I'm being serious, Quinn," he says, ignoring her question and forgetting Rachel is standing right there. "I know you're trying to do good by Beth, but Noah is just going to keep pulling you down. What is this going to do to your career, being linked to a serial offender?"</p>
<p>For a moment, Quinn's eyes flash dangerously, and Rachel's sure she's going to start another screaming match right here.</p>
<p>But, then, her features soften and her body deflates on a long exhale. "Just so we're clear, it's none of your damn business," she says will a small smile; "but you're right." She glances at Rachel as if she's just remembering she's standing there. "He's right, you know."</p>
<p>Rachel just nods, trying to follow, even though she's, once again, been struck dumb by the sight of the blonde's smile.</p>
<p>"I was young and stupid and got pregnant by the first bad boy I came into contact with, and now I have this beautiful baby girl who comes with this gangrene appendage that I've been trying to get amputated for years."</p>
<p>"It's time, Quinn," Carl says. "You can't be expected to trudge across the city every time he gets in trouble. It's not your responsibility. It's never been."</p>
<p>Quinn sighs. "What am I supposed to tell Beth?"</p>
<p>"That part isn't your responsibility either."</p>
<p>"I'm her mother," she argues. "I'm supposed to protect her."</p>
<p>"And you're doing that," he counters. "Forcing Noah to grow up and get his act together will help Beth in the long run. It's not as if you'll stop him from seeing her. You're just not going to be his crutch anymore."</p>
<p>"What if he gets into even more trouble?"</p>
<p>"I think it has to get worse before it gets better," Carl says, and then looks at Rachel. "Back me up here. I'm right, aren't I?"</p>
<p>Quinn's eyes snap to the other woman, and she lets out a soft laugh that has Rachel leaning forward slightly. "Gosh, you're just getting an inside look at all my dirty laundry," she jokes. "At least buy me dinner first."</p>
<p>When she winks, Rachel's mouth instantly goes dry and she absently wonders if the sheer <em>presence</em> of someone can cause a brain anomaly.</p>
<p>Before Rachel can respond - God only knows what she was planning to say - Carl speaks up. "Exactly!" he exclaims. "You should be doing that, Quinn. You should be acting young, having fun and going on dates with people who are reliable and kind and care about you."</p>
<p>"Noah cares about me," she weakly argues.</p>
<p>"Maybe he does, in some way," Carl allows, sensing that isn't a path he wants to go down. "But he'll always come first, Quinn, and you need someone who will put you second only to Beth."</p>
<p>Quinn audibly swallows, and Rachel can see the struggle in her features. There are so many conflicting feelings going on inside of her, and Rachel has the almost irrepressible urge to smooth out the crease in her brow with the pad of her thumb. It would be too much, obviously, so she settles for a gentle hand on the blonde's elbow, drawing her attention.</p>
<p>"I don't know the whole story," she says; "but I find myself agreeing with Carl here. He seems to know what he's talking about."</p>
<p>Carl gives Quinn a smug smile. "See? Somebody thinks I'm smart."</p>
<p>Quinn chuckles lightly, sending Rachel's heart into overdrive. "I think you're smart, Carl. I just don't say it because we both know it'll go straight to your head."</p>
<p>Is this what falling in love feels like? Rachel can practically feel all her good sense disappearing, and she takes a minuscule step towards Quinn.</p>
<p>If Quinn senses the movement, she doesn't react.</p>
<p>Carl breaks the non-existent moment by slapping down a wad of paper on the counter. "Here we go," he says. "Discharge papers all ready to go. Should I have an officer get him?"</p>
<p>Quinn seems to think about it. Then: "No."</p>
<p>Carl and Rachel stare at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Quinn just smiles. "Wait a few hours," she says. "Let him stew."</p>
<p>Carl lets out a full-belly laugh. "Did you know you're my favourite person in the world?" he says.</p>
<p>With a dangerous wink, Quinn says, "I'll be sure to tell your wife that." She glances at Rachel, and then back at Carl. "I'm going to get going," she says. "Thanks for all your help tonight. Including all the advice I did <em>not</em> ask for."</p>
<p>"I'll be here all night," he says, puffing out his chest. He smiles softly. "And, you're welcome, Quinn. You know I'm always around for a girl like you."</p>
<p>"Hmm, I'm just waiting for Daisy to divorce your ass before I get my chance with you, huh?"</p>
<p>He laughs heartily. "At least you acknowledge that <em>she</em> would be the one to leave me, because I'm obviously not stupid enough to let go of her."</p>
<p>"Smart man."</p>
<p>"I try." He looks at Rachel, and then grins in mischief. "You should definitely take her out for dinner."</p>
<p>Rachel's eyes widen in shock.</p>
<p>Quinn startles, and then glares at the Sergeant. "Carl!"</p>
<p>He shrugs unapologetically.</p>
<p>"You can't just tell people what to do like that," Quinn reprimands. "For all we know, she's not even interested in - "</p>
<p>"Actually," Rachel interrupts, recovering. "I am."</p>
<p>Quinn's mouth slams shut.</p>
<p>Carl smiles smugly. "I'm sorry," he says to Quinn; "what were you saying?"</p>
<p>Rachel looks at Quinn. "It's probably a little too late for dinner, but how about some coffee?" she offers gently, <em>hoping</em> she's not reading things wrong. Quinn seemed indignant, but not overly <em>against</em> the idea of… something with Rachel.</p>
<p>Quinn is silent for long, torturous seconds, and then she smiles this smile that makes Rachel practically swoon.</p>
<p>This entire thing is unexpected, but oh so welcomed, and she'll be a witness to a crime any day, if it means she gets to meet blonde bombshells like these.</p>
<p>Quinn glances at her watch, and then purses her lips. "Beth is probably asleep by now," she says, forcing herself not to sigh. She drops her hand, and then looks at Rachel. "Are you serious?" she asks pointedly; "because I've just had a pretty shitty day and I really don't need to be - "</p>
<p>"I'm serious," Rachel interrupts. "I'm very serious. Like, the kind of serious that would probably - "</p>
<p>"Sweetheart," Carl says, thankfully interrupting Rachel's potentially disastrous ramble. "Just say yes."</p>
<p>Rachel flushes in mortification, but Quinn just looks amused.</p>
<p>"You're cute," the blonde murmurs and, Hell, Rachel might be a lot in love with this stranger.</p>
<p>And, okay, Rachel seems to have lost all her game, and it's starting to get irritating. So, she smiles her most winning smile - which, she's been told can be somewhat blinding - and then sticks out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry," she says.</p>
<p>"Quinn Fabray."</p>
<p>Carl raises a hand in acknowledgment. "And, I'm Carl Reynolds," he says. "Total matchmaker."</p>
<p>Quinn rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Old Man."</p>
<p>Carl clutches at his heart. "You wound me, Quinn," he says. "I could have just found you your happily ever after, and I'm really not that old."</p>
<p>"We'll be sure to invite you to the wedding," Quinn says, reaching across the counter and patting his forearm. "We're going to go, though."</p>
<p>Carl nods. "I'll take care of Noah," he says. "Go, enjoy your evening."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Carl," Quinn says.</p>
<p>Rachel smiles at the man. "It was nice to meet you," she says politely.</p>
<p>He grins at her. "You too," he says. "I look forward to the wedding invitation."</p>
<p>Rachel blushes. "I'll deliver it personally."</p>
<p>Carl looks at Quinn. "I like her," he says, nodding his head in obvious approval.</p>
<p>Quinn glances at Rachel for a beat, and then smiles at Carl. "I kind of like her, too."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's a little awkward when they finally leave, which is almost expected.</p>
<p>They have to pause for Rachel to bundle herself up for the cold, and she freezes when Quinn helps with her scarf, making sure her neck is protected.</p>
<p>It's such a caring action, and it just reminds Rachel that Quinn is actually <em>a mother.</em> The idea, for some inexplicable reason, makes her that bit more appealing, and Rachel finds herself staring at Quinn's face.</p>
<p>"What?" Quinn asks when she notices, arching one perfectly-manicured eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Rachel says. "You're just really pretty."</p>
<p>Quinn smiles this soft, almost bashful smile, and Rachel is lost. So, so lost. "Thank you," she says, and her eyes twinkle. "You're not so bad yourself."</p>
<p>Rachel laughs nervously.</p>
<p>"Though," Quinn says, studying her closely; "I would probably use the adjective beautiful for you."</p>
<p>And, okay, Rachel can't believe this is even happening to her. She clears her throat. "So, coffee?"</p>
<p>"Coffee," Quinn confirms, gently patting Rachel's shoulders before dropping her hands completely. "Where to?"</p>
<p>Rachel looks over her shoulder, searching for a coffee shop nearby. She's not really familiar with this area, and she's tempted to take out her phone to do a map search of the surrounding streets.</p>
<p>Quinn seems to take pity on her, because she touches Rachel's arm and says, "There's a <em>Starbucks</em> around the block."</p>
<p>Rachel gives her a look. "You could have just said that."</p>
<p>Quinn lets out this small laugh that makes Rachel's heart skip a beat. "I wanted to see if you had anything planned."</p>
<p>Rachel allows Quinn to tug her along. "I'll plan the next one properly," she says without thinking.</p>
<p>Quinn glances at her. "The next what?"</p>
<p>Rachel sees the challenge in her eyes, and she really doesn't know where she finds the courage to say, "the next date."</p>
<p>"That's awfully presumptuous of you, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Rachel steps closer to her, adjusting Quinn's grip on her arm until they're actually holding hands. "No, I don't think it is," she says. "You already told me you like me."</p>
<p>Quinn's eyes shine with mirth, but she looks impressed, and Rachel lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Quinn's fingers are strong around hers, and she's suddenly both optimistic and terrified.</p>
<p>"Actually," Quinn says; "I told <em>Carl</em> I <em>kind of</em> like you."</p>
<p>"Semantics."</p>
<p>"You're cute."</p>
<p>"You already said that."</p>
<p>Quinn glances at her. "So, what brings little Miss Rachel out into the cold on a night like this?"</p>
<p>Rachel hums. "I actually witnessed a mugging."</p>
<p>"Whoa," Quinn says, her eyes widening; "was anyone hurt?"</p>
<p>"No, thank goodness," she says. "But, he did have a knife, so that was pretty scary."</p>
<p>"Did you see his face?"</p>
<p>"No, but I heard his voice," she says. "I have perfect pitch, so I would probably be able to pick it out of a lineup."</p>
<p>"That's quite useful," Quinn says. "I'll have to remember that."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"What exactly do you do for a living, Rachel?"</p>
<p>Rachel is a little thrown by the abrupt topic change, but she recovers quickly enough. "I'm an actress," she says; "on Broadway."</p>
<p>For the moment, at least.</p>
<p>"Oh, wow," Quinn sounds, whistling appreciatively. "Anything I would have seen?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," she says, flushing slightly. "Do you watch a lot of Broadway?"</p>
<p>"Only when I'm wining and dining," Quinn admits, wincing slightly. "The perks of my job."</p>
<p>"You don't sound as if you enjoy it all that much."</p>
<p>"I sometimes like my <em>job</em>, but I don't like the other stuff that comes with it," she says.</p>
<p>"What do you do?"</p>
<p>"I'm a lawyer," she says, looking a little guilty. "Ideally, I'd like to be working as a public servant, but I have far too much student debt, and I have a kid who likes ballet a little too much. I just can't afford to… follow my passion, as it were, so I'm slumming it in the Corporate world and, when I have a nice nest egg and a decent college fund for the rat, I plan to make the switch."</p>
<p>Yip. There goes all Rachel's good sense. Right out of her body. Dear God, she's pretty sure she's falling in love. "That's admirable, Quinn."</p>
<p>Quinn looks at her from the side of her eye. "You think so?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she says. "And, I'm sure Beth will appreciate all you're doing for her."</p>
<p>Quinn freezes. "Uh, how did you know my daughter's name?"</p>
<p>Rachel blinks. "I'm sure it was mentioned a few times," she says. "Sorry. I just, umm, I remembered the name, and I - "</p>
<p>"It's okay," Quinn says, relaxing. "Sorry about that. I just - I don't usually mention her. Ever." She sighs. "In my line of work, it's important to keep some kind of disconnect between myself and my clients. Not all of them are… cookie-cutter clean, if you know what I mean."</p>
<p>"I watch <em>The Good Wife</em>."</p>
<p>Quinn laughs gloriously, tilting her head back. "Oh, wow," she breathes. "It's not all like that, but it can be, a little bit. It's more <em>Suits</em>, maybe, because we're less about the politics."</p>
<p>"Even with the forbidden office romances?"</p>
<p>"Oh, definitely."</p>
<p>Rachel pouts slightly. "Anything I should know about?"</p>
<p>Quinn glances at her. "There's nobody else in my life right now."</p>
<p>"What about, um, Santana?"</p>
<p>Quinn looks amused. "I don't know if I should be worried about your ability to retain information that's not meant for you."</p>
<p>"Look at it this way, you can rest assured I'm not going to forget our anniversary."</p>
<p>"There you go again being presumptuous," Quinn says with raised eyebrows. "A year is a long time from now."</p>
<p>"I predict it's going to be the best year of your life," Rachel says, just as they reach the <em>Starbucks</em>. She opens the door for Quinn, who offers her a grateful smile before stepping through.</p>
<p>The shop isn't particularly busy - it is quite late - but there is a couple waiting in line behind a woman who is obviously taking her sweet time deciding on what to get.</p>
<p>Rachel turns to Quinn as they get into line. "What would you like?"</p>
<p>Quinn hums in thought, her eyes on the overhead menu. Rachel uses the opportunity to study her features, noting the gorgeous line of her nose, wonderful cheekbones, dark eyelashes, and some of the deepest hazel eyes Rachel's ever seen. Her lips are perfect, and her teeth, and Rachel can only imagine what her tongue must -</p>
<p>"I think I'll just go with a Caramel Macchiato," Quinn says, cutting into Rachel's thoughts.</p>
<p>Rachel blinks once, twice, and then nods. "Willing to share a slice of cheesecake with me?"</p>
<p>Quinn traps her bottom lip between her teeth, and Rachel thinks it's entirely unfair that this complete stranger gets to do this to her. "Sure," she eventually says. "I'll just run a few extra miles to make up for it."</p>
<p>"You run?"</p>
<p>"I have to do something to maintain this body," Quinn says, laughing softly.</p>
<p>Quinn is wrapped up quite considerably, and Rachel can only imagine what she looks like beneath all that fabric. She's willing to stay the course to find out, no matter how long it takes.</p>
<p>The mere idea of getting to that point some time in the future renders Rachel a little… speechless, so she turns her attention to the barista in front of them, who's ready to take their order.</p>
<p>Rachel places it, and Quinn allows her. She also pays, which Quinn also lets her do without putting up a fight. Maybe Quinn can sense she's just going to lose the battle, so she's not even going to bother. It's probably not that, Rachel knows, but she can dream, because Quinn is a lawyer, and she could probably convince Rachel it was her decision to split the check.</p>
<p>"You're having soy milk," Quinn points out when they move to the side to await their order.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, once upon a time, I was a vegan."</p>
<p>"Why'd you stop?"</p>
<p>"Being a student is difficult enough without adding on a specialty diet," she says. "I switched to plain vegetarianism, and, even though I could probably afford it now, I just haven't gone back."</p>
<p>"It's the cheesecake, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"It's my guilty pleasure."</p>
<p>"Mine's bacon." She flushes slightly. "Which is slightly insensitive to say, right after you told me you don't eat meat."</p>
<p>"It's okay," she says. "To each his or her own, I suppose."</p>
<p>"You're not going to break into a lecture about the merits of vegetarianism and tell me all about the poor animals that had to die just so I could enjoy my cheeseburger?"</p>
<p>Rachel lets out a laugh. "Why would I do that, when you seem to have turned this conversation morbid all on your own there?"</p>
<p>"You think you're funny, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Don't pretend you don't think I am, as well," Rachel immediately counters. "I'm a hoot, and you like it."</p>
<p>"You had me until you said the word 'hoot.'"</p>
<p>Rachel giggles, and then jumps slightly when their order is called. "I'll get our drinks. Do you want to find us a table?"</p>
<p>"I can help, you know."</p>
<p>"Go."</p>
<p>"Bossy," Quinn grumbles, but she's smiling. She winks once, and then turns and goes in search of a suitable table for the two of them. Rachel watches her for a moment, and then shakes herself and fetches their order. Her heart is beating a little too fast, all of a sudden.</p>
<p>She likes this woman. She likes her a lot, and she hasn't even known her for more than an hour. She doesn't know her age or where she's from or if she has some kind of weird fetish.</p>
<p>Still.</p>
<p>Rachel picks up their order, and then carries it to where Quinn has settled on a couch in the back. She looks entirely too comfortable, even casual, as her focus remains on her phone. Rachel uses the opportunity to watch her carefully, taking in everything she can in the dim light.</p>
<p>Quinn is stunning in the night, but Rachel imagines she's a sight to behold in the daylight.</p>
<p>Rachel approaches slowly, and then smiles when Quinn looks up at her. "Everything okay?" she asks, setting the tray on the low table and taking a seat next to Quinn.</p>
<p>Quinn nods, putting away her phone. "Just letting Santana know what's happening," she says. "She won't mind staying with Beth, but she may or may not send out a search party if I don't show up."</p>
<p>"So, I'd better not be a serial killer, then, huh?"</p>
<p>Quinn arches an eyebrow. "Carl knows I'm with you," she says.</p>
<p>"I could disappear to LA before anyone even noticed."</p>
<p>Quinn just laughs, leaning forward to retrieve her drink. "What's happening in LA anyway?" she asks. "You mentioned you're headed there."</p>
<p>Rachel looks stumped for a moment.</p>
<p>Quinn's smile is mischievous. "What? You're not the only one who pays attention."</p>
<p>"It's not a competition, Quinn," she huffs, reaching for her own drink. Los Angeles isn't exactly something she's discussed with anyone, and Quinn is practically a stranger. She thinks it's that fact that eventually gets her to speak.</p>
<p>Quinn is also looking at her with eyes that are warm and affectionate, and Rachel wants this. It's actually terrifying how much she wants it.</p>
<p>"I have an audition," Rachel says, taking a tentative sip of her soy latte. "Well, it's more of a third audition, for a potential television show."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Quinn says. "That's… good. Is that good? I don't know. I thought you were a Broadway actress."</p>
<p>"I am," Rachel says. "I love Broadway, don't get me wrong, but is it so… inconceivable, I guess, to want to branch out?"</p>
<p>"Of course not," Quinn says, and she sounds sincere. "What kind of show is it? Am I allowed to ask?"</p>
<p>"It's a comedy," Rachel answers. "Kind of a small-town girl with big dreams trying to make it in the big city type of show."</p>
<p>Quinn eyes her carefully. "You would be the lead?"</p>
<p>"If I get it, yes."</p>
<p>"That <em>is</em> good, Rachel," she says. "That's huge."</p>
<p>Rachel sighs. "I should probably be more excited about it, then, shouldn't I?"</p>
<p>"It's understandable not to get your hopes up," Quinn tries. "I mean, you still have to audition. Do you know any other actresses in the mix? What are your chances?"</p>
<p>"I know I'm one of three," Rachel says; "so my chances are pretty high, I suppose."</p>
<p>Quinn nods, and then asks the question they both know she's going to. "You would have to live in LA, wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>Rachel drops her gaze, sipping at her drink to give her some time. "I would," she says. "For majority of the year, at least, and I don't know how I feel about that."</p>
<p>"You're not actually from New York, are you?"</p>
<p>"Ohio," Rachel says, sitting back and sighing. "But, I've dreamed of living and working in New York since I was three years old. It's all I've ever wanted, really, and I feel as if I would be stomping on my Broadway dreams and career by switching to television. And, I mean, my entire life is here. My friends and my… comfort and I just…" she trails off, unsure if she can even mention Quinn in the moment.</p>
<p><em>I just met you</em>.</p>
<p>"You could always come back," Quinn says, because she thinks they're words Rachel needs to hear in this moment. "It's not forever, is it? New York will still be here, and so will Broadway." She licks her lips. "I think you owe it to yourself to try, at least. Get the part, and then decide. Maybe you'll feel different then. Who knows?"</p>
<p>Rachel stares at her for the longest time, searching her face for something. If she finds it, she doesn't say. Instead, she reminds Quinn about their cheesecake, and the two of them are able to talk about other, less heavy topics.</p>
<p>Like cheese and cake and Rachel's baking obsession and how much time Quinn spends playing messenger between Santana and a woman named Brittany, because <em>those two have never been able to get it together</em>.</p>
<p>It's during a story about Beth's latest trip to the museum that Rachel suddenly and unexpectedly says, "I just met you."</p>
<p>Quinn stops talking, and her facial expression shuffles through various emotions - surprise, disbelief, slight anguish, understanding, wonder, and then something warm - before she leans forward and meets Rachel's gaze. "You just met me," she echoes.</p>
<p>Rachel blinks. "How are we supposed to make it to our anniversary if I'm not even living in this city?"</p>
<p>Quinn's smile is soft, so gentle, and she reaches out with her right hand to cup Rachel's cool cheek. "You just met me," she repeats. "We wouldn't make it to our anniversary if you were to stay for me, either, and you know it as well as I do."</p>
<p>Rachel stubbornly looks away, her jaw clenching.</p>
<p>Quinn's smile widens slightly, and she leans all the way between them and presses a lingering kiss to Rachel's other cheek. "You know I'm right," she whispers, pulling back and dropping her hand.</p>
<p>And, Rachel does know.</p>
<p>Of course, she does.</p>
<p>She just doesn't like it, at all.</p>
<p>"Okay," Rachel eventually says, even though she's not entirely sure what she's saying the word for. She nods once, as if convincing herself of these truths, and then just about manages to smile at Quinn.</p>
<p>It takes them another few minutes, but they eventually get back to safer topics of conversation, and Rachel can almost pretend this gets to go on beyond this night.</p>
<p>They stay until they're politely asked to leave when the shop is closing, and Quinn is flushed from the heat of her drink, her laughter and lingering arousal. Rachel can't stop looking at her, even as they slip on their coats and step out onto the cold streets.</p>
<p>"Can I walk you home?" Rachel asks, decidedly not caring if Quinn lives fifty blocks from here. She'll walk to Brooklyn, if she has to, just to spend more time with this amazing woman.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Quinn doesn't live all that far - well, not fifty blocks away, at least - which is why she nods, links their arms together, and gets them started walking.</p>
<p>There's a certain melancholy seeping into their interaction, and Quinn hurts in a way she hasn't since she was a teenager. It's an odd sort of nostalgia… for what <em>could</em> be.</p>
<p>"We could try," Quinn suddenly blurts out, unable to stop herself.</p>
<p>Rachel looks at her. "What?"</p>
<p>"I mean, if you want to," Quinn says, blushing slightly. "We could try… this. It might not be perfect or easy, and we'll probably crash and burn and be an epic disaster, but I - " she stops, frowning slightly. "I just - I know I'll regret it if we part ways tonight and we never see each other again." She puffs out a breath. "And, plus, Carl will definitely kill me if I just let you go."</p>
<p>Rachel allows herself a moment to process what Quinn is telling her, and then feels an involuntary smile spread across her face. "You like me," she says.</p>
<p>Quinn rolls her eyes. "That's what I told Carl, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"You told Carl you <em>kind of</em> like me," she points out.</p>
<p>Quinn doesn't respond. She just tightens her hold and keeps them walking, thoroughly enjoying the closeness of this moment. Her last relationship was months ago, and she can't remember feeling this lost and content throughout the entire four months she was with Kate.</p>
<p>Sometimes, there are just things that can't be ignored, and Rachel Berry is one of them.</p>
<p>When they get to Quinn's apartment building, she brings them to a stop just before the front doors, pulling them away from the street and turning her body to face Rachel.</p>
<p>"Yes," Quinn finally says.</p>
<p>Rachel looks perplexed, and she blinks against the cool breeze, her cheeks flushed and her nose pink from the cold. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"I'm telling you I like you," Quinn says, her hazel eyes steadily holding Rachel's chestnut ones. "I like you."</p>
<p>Rachel releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh?"</p>
<p>Quinn nods.</p>
<p>"Good," Rachel says. "Because, you know, I kind of like you too."</p>
<p>Quinn arches an eyebrow. "Just 'kind of?'"</p>
<p>Rachel's smile is borderline goofy as she nods, and this is it. She just knows it. "Kind of," she confirms. "A lot."</p>
<p>And, then, Quinn kisses her.</p>
<p>It's a simple, chaste kiss, just a pressing of lips, and Rachel feels everything about her life shift into perspective.</p>
<p>She doesn't know how or why that is, because she's only just met this glorious creature, and now Quinn is pulling back and looking at her with such kind, hazel eyes.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Quinn softly asks, tucking a lock of hair behind Rachel's ear.</p>
<p>Rachel nods, humming her confirmation.</p>
<p>"Good," Quinn says, and then kisses her again. This time isn't chaste at all, and nowhere near simple. Quinn immediately sinks into the kiss, and Rachel opens her mouth to try to get a breath, only to feel Quinn's tongue sliding past her lips.</p>
<p>Rachel has a fleeting thought that she could probably die right now, and she would be perfectly fine with it. Quinn looks like she knows how to kiss, and she's just proving it to Rachel in all the ways.</p>
<p>One of them moans - or both of them, who knows? - and Rachel tugs on Quinn's lapels, bringing her even closer. She can taste the coffee and cheesecake on Quinn's breath, and she never thought it would be appealing to her, but it is.</p>
<p>This entire kiss is intoxicating and overwhelming and electrifying. Her heart is beating so fast, and who even cares about breathing? She feels Quinn's fingers in her hair, and a hand at her neck, tilting her head slightly as the kiss deepens even further.</p>
<p>They are literally making out on the pavement in front of Quinn's apartment building, and Rachel doesn't care an iota. It's late and it's freezing, and they haven't even talked about what's really happening between them, but Rachel is just trying to keep up with this out-of-this-world kiss to focus on anything else.</p>
<p>"Mm," Quinn murmurs, slowing the kiss slightly. "If I didn't have a sleeping child and nosy best friend upstairs right now, I would invite you up to continue this on my couch."</p>
<p>Rachel sucks in a breath, and then kisses her even harder, garnering some control of the kiss and massaging Quinn's tongue with her own. She steps forward, pushing Quinn backwards until her back hits the wall of her apartment building. She gasps into Rachel's mouth, and lips curve into a smile in response.</p>
<p>"Oh, God," Quinn groans, the second Rachel's right hand sneaks into her coat and around her back, gloved fingers digging into her flesh over fabric and giving her merely a taste of what's to come. She feels hot all over, like she's practically overheating, and she can -</p>
<p>"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," a voice suddenly says, and the two women break apart, only to come face-to-face with Noah Puckerman.</p>
<p>Rachel turns slightly, and Quinn's fingers tighten around her wrist, keeping her close to her side, even as she straightens and stares coldly at the man who's interrupted their potential - public - make-out session.</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Noah says. "This whole time I've been fucking freezing in lockup; you've been out with some woman? You just left me there, and you're out on the town like some - some - "</p>
<p>"You better not finish that sentence," Quinn suddenly says, and her tone is hard.</p>
<p>Noah glances at Rachel. "You," he says. "I know you. You were at the precinct." He lets out a short laugh, and turns his attention to Quinn. "Wow, Q, you're even picking them up in jail?"</p>
<p>Quinn scowls. "Well, with all the time you have me spending there, where else am I supposed to meet people?" she returns, her tone casually biting. "It's where I met you, isn't it?</p>
<p>Noah clenches his jaw, and narrows his gaze at Rachel. She felt a flash of fear earlier, but he's not so scary now. He looks exhausted, maybe a little hurt, and she almost feels sorry for him.</p>
<p>Scratch that.</p>
<p>"She has a kid, you know," Noah says, and Rachel's pretty sure she hates him.</p>
<p>Rachel, still at Quinn's side, says, "I know." His face twists into confusion. "Is that supposed to turn me off of her? Are you disappointed it hasn't?"</p>
<p>"I don't give a shit about you."</p>
<p>Quinn tenses. "Puck," she says, and there's a clear warning in her voice. "What are you even doing here?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean what am I doing here?" he questions, looking stumped. "I came to see my daughter."</p>
<p>"She's asleep."</p>
<p>"Then, I'll see her tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Firstly, that's not what we decided," Quinn says. "I told you Friday night, and you bailed. We have plans tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Then, I'll just tag along."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>"You heard me," Quinn says. "<em>I</em> have plans with <em>my</em> daughter, and I intend to see them through exactly how I said I would. <em>You</em> are not part of those plans."</p>
<p>"I'm her father."</p>
<p>"I'm well aware, thank you very much," Quinn says, her tone dry. "And, you will be able to see her during your next scheduled time, which is what we agreed to, if you remember."</p>
<p>"Are you being serious right now?"</p>
<p>"Do I look like I'm joking?"</p>
<p>"This is bullshit!" he yells. "I was supposed to see her today."</p>
<p>"Indeed you were, as we discussed," Quinn allows. "But, instead, you thought racing was more appealing, and you missed your visit."</p>
<p>"You can't keep her from me," he accuses.</p>
<p>"Have I <em>ever</em> kept her from you?" Quinn asks, and she sounds very serious. "We came up with a schedule for Beth's benefit. It doesn't do her well to wonder when next she's going to see you, so we decided on specific times, and you missed it, so it's not up to me to switch my schedule around to accommodate you." Quinn sounds far too calm; it's a little terrifying. "Maybe, if you'd cared enough, you might have called to tell her you couldn't make it, before you went off and got yourself arrested.</p>
<p>"And, that's another thing," Quinn adds, clearly on a roll. "I'm done bailing you out. I should have been done a long time ago, because Santana has been telling me to leave you to fight your own battles for years now, and I'm finally listening. Sort your shit out, Noah. Is this really how you want Beth to see you?"</p>
<p>Noah flinches, but his anger is paramount. "You've always done this!" he suddenly yells, and he steps forward.</p>
<p>Quinn doesn't move, but Rachel does tense, and she feels Quinn's grip tighten on her wrist, as if she feels the need to restrain her. Or protect her.</p>
<p>"I know I'm not as good a parent as you," Noah shouts; "but you don't have to rub it in all our faces. You give her everything, and not all of us can be as perfect and righteous as you, dammit!"</p>
<p>Quinn's features harden. "You think this is natural?" she asks, sarcastic and hard. "What? You don't think I want to duck out sometimes, go on some bender and just enjoy my life as if I don't have any responsibilities the way you seem to? You think any of this has been easy for me? I work hard for this perceived perfection. I make sacrifices and I make time and find energy from God knows where because, like it or not, my daughter is my entire world, and fuck you for thinking the way I parent has anything to do with you."</p>
<p>Noah looks stumped for a moment, and then forces out, "She's my daughter, too."</p>
<p>Quinn surprises them all by laughing, humourless and dark. "She is," she confirms. "And, frankly, if I wanted to, I could make sure you would never see her again and you know it."</p>
<p>Noah sobers, falling silent.</p>
<p>Quinn takes a moment, gathering herself and shifting in place. "I told myself I wouldn't ever do that," she says. "Beth deserves to know what it feels like to have a father who actually loves her, and I know you do. I know that, Noah, but this needs to stop." She takes a deep breath. "It's been brought to my attention, repeatedly and unceremoniously, that I make far too many concessions for you, and that's going to stop right now. We have a schedule. <em>I</em> have a schedule. So, all of this - " she pauses to point a finger between them, " - it's going to stop. The next time you find yourself in a jam, don't call me."</p>
<p>Noah's anger flares again, and he turns accusing eyes on Rachel, as if this must all be her fault. "Are you the one putting all this garbage into her head?" he practically snarls, stepping forward again.</p>
<p>"Watch it," Quinn hisses, and Rachel is suddenly afraid <em>for</em> him. She can now see how Quinn could command an entire courtroom. "Leave her out of this. You and I have a problem, and this is my putting my foot down. I'm done, Puck, so you're either going to have to get your shit together or face the consequences of trying to circumvent the schedule we both set up."</p>
<p>Noah looks confused for a moment, as if he doesn't quiet understand what she's said, before the anger returns, but even he knows not to get into this with this particular Quinn. He mutters something darkly under his breath, and then turns and marches off, his feet stomping hard on the pavement.</p>
<p>Rachel and Quinn remain in silence until he's completely out of sight, and then again for another four minutes afterwards. Quinn's hand is still holding Rachel's wrist, and neither of them makes a move to disengage.</p>
<p>It takes a long time for Rachel's heart rate to slow to a just-above average rate. Quinn <em>is</em> still touching her, after all.</p>
<p>Eventually, Quinn lets out a shaky breath. "Are you okay?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper in the cold air.</p>
<p>Rachel doesn't answer verbally. Instead, she pulls on her hand, which brings Quinn closer to her, and she's just relieved Quinn allows it.</p>
<p>"Rachel?" Quinn whispers. "Say something, please."</p>
<p>Rachel reaches up and kisses her cheek. "I'm still here," she says. "I'm still here."</p>
<p>"That's not really an answer to my question."</p>
<p>Rachel just hums. "I think I should be asking if <em>you're</em> okay," she says. "That was rather intense."</p>
<p>Quinn releases a shaky breath. "It was, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>"How do you feel?"</p>
<p>Quinn seems to give it a bit of thought. "Relieved, I think. Mainly."</p>
<p>"And not mainly?"</p>
<p>"Worried," she says. "A little guilty. Irritated with him." She meets Rachel's gaze. "I also really want to keep kissing you."</p>
<p>Rachel breathes out slowly, feeling her own relief at hearing that Quinn's thoughts on <em>them</em> haven't changed. "We're okay," she says. "I mean, I know I am, so I really need to know if you are."</p>
<p>Quinn releases her wrist and very gently wraps arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "We haven't even gone on a proper date yet, and we're already facing some difficult obstacles."</p>
<p>"I still want to try," Rachel assures her, her voice muffled by the fabric of Quinn's coat. She snuggles deeper, just because she can, and she's relieved Quinn lets her. It amazes her, really, that they're already so comfortable with this kind of physical intimacy, given they've known each other just a few hours.</p>
<p>Rachel can't bring herself to say they haven't been the best few hours of her young life, because they probably have. Which, okay, might be a little sad, but she's able to acknowledge this evening has already been life-changing.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Quinn questions, her voice barely more than a whisper. "We - we know nothing about each other. I mean, literally nothing, Rachel."</p>
<p>"So, we'll learn," Rachel counters. "I want to learn all I can about you. I want to give us a chance, because I think I have enough regrets in my life to add you to the list, too."</p>
<p>Quinn presses lips to her cheek, and just lingers there, maintaining the contact and saying nothing.</p>
<p>Rachel leans into her, offering herself up and allowing herself to be vulnerable. She's always been a little too trusting, and now is no different. She gets the feeling Quinn already holds power enough to hurt her, if she so wished to. Kurt's going to kill her. Trust her to witness a mugging and find her potential soulmate in the same night.</p>
<p>Quinn eventually pulls back, but doesn't release her. She rather maintains the hug, as if letting go will signify an end to their evening. "Are you sure?" she asks again, her voice trembling slightly, and Rachel wonders <em>what</em> could have happened to make this dynamic woman question whether she wants her just as much.</p>
<p>Rachel nods once, and then she's the one who kisses Quinn. Maybe they won't work out; maybe they'll barely get off the ground, but Rachel wants this moment to remember. To cherish.</p>
<p>This kiss isn't leading to anything. It's just a kiss, Rachel trying to let her know she wants this. She wants Quinn.</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Rachel finally says, pulling back to look into Quinn's beautiful eyes. "I promise I am."</p>
<p>Quinn audibly swallows, and then risks a smile. "What happens if Beth doesn't end up liking you?"</p>
<p>Rachel exaggerates a gasp. "I resent that," she says with only a slight whine in her voice. "She's going to love me."</p>
<p>"That's quite the prediction," Quinn points out, her smile widening.</p>
<p>"I'd even wager her mother might follow in her footsteps," Rachel says, the words rolling off her tongue.</p>
<p>Quinn chuckles softly. "Smooth," she comments. "Where was all this game when we were with Carl?"</p>
<p>Rachel rolls her eyes. "I felt as if I'd been sucker-punched when I looked at you," she says. "I'm sorry if it took me a while to recover."</p>
<p>"Ooh, now you're just really laying it on thick," Quinn says, looking thoroughly amused.</p>
<p>"I needed some kind of lead up to asking for your number," Rachel says, and the startling realisation that they haven't even exchanged numbers catches Quinn unawares.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Rachel offers a small, knowing smile. "Already planning for a future with me, and you don't even have a way to contact me," she teases lightly. "What would your father say?"</p>
<p>Quinn's smile slips a little. "I don't talk to my father," she says quietly. "He doesn't approve of my… lifestyle. And, don't even get me started on the way he reacted when he learned I was pregnant out of wedlock. Wow."</p>
<p>Rachel visibly winces. "Sorry," she murmurs.</p>
<p>Quinn shrugs. "It's not such a great loss," she says. "I wouldn't want that type of person around my daughter, anyway."</p>
<p>Rachel suddenly looks very serious, her gaze meeting Quinn's determinedly. "I won't say I'm perfect - though, you should know I'm pretty close - but I promise to do my best to be the type of person you would want around your daughter."</p>
<p>And, Quinn kisses her again. Deeply and with a certain amount of feeling that speaks volumes when they're literally just starting out. This kiss is nothing like any she's experienced before, and she can't help wondering what other new things she's going to be experiencing with Quinn.</p>
<p>Eventually, Quinn ends the kiss and pulls back just far enough to rest her forehead against Rachel's. "This is crazy," she murmurs.</p>
<p>"It is," Rachel agrees. "But, I find myself caring less and less the more you kiss me."</p>
<p>Quinn laughs softly, before she's leaning in again. "Well, then."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rachel doesn't see Quinn again before she's scheduled to fly to Los Angeles.</p>
<p>It's by the blonde's design, of course, because she doesn't want to give Rachel even more to worry over while she's preparing for her final audition. It's admirable, yes, but Rachel desperately wants to see her. And touch her. Hold her. Hug her. Kiss her. All the good things.</p>
<p>They talk, though. Every day, throughout the day, they exchange texts, and Rachel calls her every night, without fail, as soon as Beth is put to bed and Quinn is back to work in her home office.</p>
<p>"You work too hard," Rachel says one night, stretching out on the bed in her Los Angeles hotel room.</p>
<p>Quinn laughs softly, the sound warm even through the phone. "I have to make up for all the hours I miss when I leave the office to have dinner with Beth," she explains, carefully looking over her case notes. "It's just a thing."</p>
<p>"She has no idea what you do for her, does she?"</p>
<p>Quinn hums. "I'm not in the business of holding my sacrifices over my daughter," she says. "I suppose that makes me different to my own parents."</p>
<p>"Speaking of parents," Rachel says; "any news from Noah?"</p>
<p>Quinn tsks, sounding suitably unimpressed. "He and Beth spent the afternoon together, and then I had to deal with a sullen five-year-old who's now convinced I'm trying to keep her father away from her."</p>
<p>Rachel groans, spreading her body out further on her bed. It's absurdly comfy, and, despite how early it is here, she's sure she's minutes from falling asleep.</p>
<p>"It's fine," Quinn says, when they both know it's not. "I have a lifetime of that gangrene appendage to look forward to, so I kind of have to handle him."</p>
<p>"How did you do that today?"</p>
<p>"I think he would get too much satisfaction knowing he's managed to get under my skin, so I haven't said or done anything," Quinn says. "I'm sticking to what I said, though. We have a schedule. He's on his own from now on, and I'm never going to be the kind of mother or woman who keeps them apart. As long as he's no danger to Beth, there's no point."</p>
<p>"How did you manage to convince Beth you weren't trying to do what he got her to believe you were?"</p>
<p>"Logic."</p>
<p>Rachel giggles. "I imagine you <em>have</em> to have a smart kid, don't you?"</p>
<p>"She's pretty intelligent, yes," Quinn says, and she sounds so proud. "I'm actually terrified for future me. She's going to be a terrible teenager to parent. I mean, she's definitely on her way to becoming a snarky little shit."</p>
<p>"Well, we have a lot to look forward to."</p>
<p>Quinn falls silent, and Rachel wants to kick herself for putting her foot in it. <em>Wow, Berry, why don't you just perpetuate the lesbian stereotype and move in with her immediately?</em></p>
<p>Quinn eventually clears her throat. "So, tell me, how are you feeling about tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Rachel closes her eyes, unsure if she's relieved or not that Quinn has shifted topics. "I feel fine," she says. "Honestly, I thought I would feel more nervous, but I think it helps that I'm not desperate for the part, you know? I would be fine if I didn't get it."</p>
<p>"But, you do want it, right?"</p>
<p>Rachel nods her head, even though Quinn can't see her. "I do, yes," she says. "I know you're worried about what this audition could mean for us, but I promise I'm actually going to try. This'll be a huge deal for my career, Quinn. It's not something I'm planning on taking lightly."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Rachel breathes out, feeling amused. "Are you really that worried?"</p>
<p>"I don't know if it's okay for me to be," she admits. "We're just starting out, yes, but I don't want you to feel as if you have to make some kind of sacrifice to make us work." She falls silent, and Rachel waits. "That isn't to say that I didn't vaguely ask my bosses about our offices in Los Angeles and what their thoughts are on possible transfers."</p>
<p>Rachel's eyes snap open wide, and she actually gasps. "Quinn."</p>
<p>"I know," she says, chuckling. "Believe me, I know." She puffs out a breath. "We're a pair of crazy people, aren't we?"</p>
<p>"We truly are," Rachel agrees.</p>
<p>"I just - I want you to know I would be willing to put in the work to make this... work, I guess," Quinn says. "I'm willing to make sacrifices too. And, if I have to, I will. Beth is still young. San would probably follow, if I asked, and Noah, well, I'm trying not to think too hard about the headache he might cause. Just, you know, I'm in this."</p>
<p>Rachel audibly swallows. "It seems you are."</p>
<p>"Is it too much?"</p>
<p>"No," Rachel says softly. "It's just the right amount."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Rachel yawns. "I want to keep talking to you," she says; "but I'm super exhausted, and I want to be in tip-top shape for tomorrow."</p>
<p>"You're going to be great."</p>
<p>"I hope so."</p>
<p>"I'll be thinking about you."</p>
<p>Rachel closes her eyes. "Just tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"All the time, really," Quinn admits; "but just a little extra tomorrow, between all my client meetings and prep for court."</p>
<p>Rachel sighs, and she's aware it sounds dreamy even to her own ears. "You're pretty great, did you know that?"</p>
<p>Quinn chuckles lightly. "I did, actually."</p>
<p>"Modest, too."</p>
<p>"Go to sleep, Rachel."</p>
<p>Rachel yawns again, as if on cue. "Thank you for this," she says softly, as if it's a secret. "Thank you for believing in me."</p>
<p>"Always, dear," Quinn whispers, and they know the call is coming to an end. "I'm going to let you go now, okay? I'll message you in the morning, but, for now, I'm wishing you all the luck in the world, and I just know you're going to be great. Regardless of the outcome, just know that I'm still insanely proud of you, and I'm looking forward to seeing you when you get back from your Hollywood adventure."</p>
<p>Rachel can't bring herself to speak, because she's convinced she's going to end up saying three very, very dangerous words.</p>
<p>"Rach?" Quinn tries. "Rachel, are you there? Did you fall asleep? Oh my God, I can't believe you <em>actually</em> fell asleep. I'm going to tease you mercilessly for this, just so you know." She laughs softly. "All right, all right, I get that I'm boring, so goodnight, my sweet, sweet Rachel." She breathes out, and then very quietly says, "I know this is crazy, but I really, <em>really</em> like you, and I'm trying desperately not to chase you away by revealing just how much."</p>
<p>Rachel thinks she might say something in that moment, but Quinn hangs up before her brain reboots, and she's left with a heavy confession and nothing to offer in return.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rachel gets the part.</p>
<p>The show runner lets her know before she even leaves Los Angeles, and the idea that the next step in her career is actually about to happen is terrifying. She thinks she hides it well - it helps that the news comes over the phone - and she gushes and gasps appropriately.</p>
<p>There's still a little while to go before they actually start shooting, and Rachel intends to use every second of it wisely.</p>
<p>Which really starts and ends with Quinn.</p>
<p>Rachel doesn't tell anyone the news until she's back in New York. She calls her fathers from her apartment, shares the good news, and allows them to shower her in praise that feels oddly displaced.</p>
<p>She's <em>supposed</em> to be happy about this.</p>
<p>Kurt is next on the list, and he immediately moves into manager-mode, and starts making plans. He'll organise all that needs to be done for her impending move to Los Angeles, and she's quite content to leave it all up to him.</p>
<p>Now, though, she has a woman she needs to tell, and the conflicting feelings behind <em>that</em> make her drag her feet. She knows Quinn is going to be working late at the office, based on the way she's been complaining about putting together a Defence that doesn't make her client look like an ignorant idiot for <em>days</em>.</p>
<p>So, Rachel wraps herself up to face the cold, heads out to pick up an order of coffee and confectionaries, and then makes her way to Quinn's office. The visit is supposed to be short - a bit of a pick-me-up - and a surprise, but that all gets derailed when security has to <em>call</em> Quinn to make sure Rachel is even allowed to go up without an appointment. Even this late in the evening.</p>
<p>Trust Rachel to find someone who works in such a stupid, fancy building.</p>
<p>So, the surprise is off the table.</p>
<p>And, well, so is the <em>shortness</em> when Quinn drags Rachel into her office by the lapels, slams the door shut using Rachel's body and kisses her as if she's just come home from war.</p>
<p>It's only the second time they've actually been in each other's presence, and it's already intoxicating enough that Rachel almost drops her goods. She fumbles quite unattractively, audibly gasping, until her head and body catch up with each other.</p>
<p><em>Quinn is kissing you, Rachel. For God's sake, kiss her back</em>.</p>
<p>So she does. Her free hand slides along Quinn's lower back, drawing her that bit closer, and Rachel feels her heart rate pick up rather exponentially when Quinn lets out a happy little moan.</p>
<p>Rachel is ready to stay exactly where she is for the next chunk of eternity, but Quinn draws the kiss to a premature end, getting a sound of complaint out of Rachel, and leans her forehead against Rachel's.</p>
<p>"Hi," Quinn whispers.</p>
<p>"Hi," Rachel echoes softly.</p>
<p>"This is a surprise."</p>
<p>Rachel pecks her lips again. "I brought you coffee. And donuts. And myself."</p>
<p>"All such sweet, sweet things," Quinn murmurs, and then they're kissing again. She feels Quinn's one hand on the back of her neck, the other against her hip, and she's suddenly very glad Quinn made sure they didn't see each other before she left for Los Angeles.</p>
<p>God.</p>
<p>She never would have got on the plane.</p>
<p>She would have thrown the entire audition.</p>
<p>She would have told them no right on the spot.</p>
<p>If the thought of derailing her career for a woman she's just met is alarming, she's desperately trying not to think about it. Instead, she's kissing said woman and imagining a <em>future</em> with her.</p>
<p>Quinn is the one to end the kiss again, stepping back and putting some distance between them. Rachel thinks she needs to do it in order to gather her thoughts.</p>
<p>"You brought me coffee," Quinn says. "Gimme, gimme."</p>
<p>Rachel feels drunk on something as Quinn leads her to a white leather couch and invites her to sit. She hands Quinn her drink once they're settled and takes out the box of pastries she selected.</p>
<p>"I'm not actually sure what you like," she explains, opening the box. "So I got a whole bunch of different ones."</p>
<p>Quinn is just looking at her, eyes soft with affection. "You didn't tell me you were back."</p>
<p>"I wanted to surprise you."</p>
<p>"We could have done something."</p>
<p>Rachel shrugs. "You told me you were swamped," she says. "And, whatever free time you have should be spent with Beth, anyway."</p>
<p>Quinn leans over to kiss her, letting her lips linger. "Hmm," she murmurs. "<em>This</em> is what I like."</p>
<p>"I'll remember that for next time."</p>
<p>Quinn is smiling when she pulls away and takes a sip of her coffee. She closes her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the taste of it. "I definitely needed this," she says. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Just an excuse to see you."</p>
<p>"You don't need an excuse to see me," Quinn lets her know. "You never do, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Quinn regards her closely, almost critically, for a long moment. Rachel watches as Quinn's shoulders twitch, as if they want to slump, but she's forcing them not to.</p>
<p>"What?" Rachel asks, because there's obviously something on Quinn's mind.</p>
<p>"You got the part, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Rachel hesitates, and then she nods. "I got the part," she confirms.</p>
<p>Quinn seems to take a moment to digest the news, and then she smiles. Rachel will commend her for the fact it's actually genuine and happy, all those emotions shining in her eyes. "That's amazing, Rachel," she says, and she sounds sincere. "I <em>knew</em> it, you know? You're far too talented for them not to cast you. Congratulations. Seriously."</p>
<p>There are a lot of things unspoken in this moment, because the news feels heavy under what <em>could</em> and <em>will</em> happen in the next few months.</p>
<p>Quinn is the first to broach the subject when she asks, "So, when do you start?"</p>
<p>Rachel sips at her own coffee, suddenly not wanting to have this conversation at all. "I make the move some time in June," she says. "Filming starts in mid-July, if all goes to plan."</p>
<p>Quinn nods once, and then uses her left hand to count the months Rachel has left in New York. "March, April, May."</p>
<p>It's not nearly enough time, surely, to solidify a relationship that's barely had lift-off, and somehow expect it to survive the spanse of the entire country and different timezones.</p>
<p>Quinn shifts her body to face her fully, her expression serious as she sets her coffee on the table. "I have a maybe-plan," she says. "Just, you have to tell me you're willing to give it a real go."</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"With me."</p>
<p>"Definitely."</p>
<p>Quinn fiddles with the hem of her pencil skirt. "We're going to date," she says. "Whatever that entails, I guess, until you have to leave."</p>
<p>Rachel blinks, not sure if that means they're going to break up when that time comes.</p>
<p>"If things are going well - which, let's be honest, they probably will be - Beth and I will come out to LA with you for the summer, on some kind of trial basis, just to see if it'll work."</p>
<p>Rachel's jaw drops in surprise.</p>
<p>"And, if it does, well, you better hope your show never gets cancelled, because I'm not uprooting my entire life for poor ratings."</p>
<p>Rachel barely lets Quinn finish her sentence before she's launching herself at her, surprising them both. She scrambles right into her lap, kissing her fiercely and foregoing words to let Quinn know she's saying a very, very loud <em>YES</em> to everything.</p>
<p>Quinn recovers from her surprise quickly, her hands steady on Rachel's hips. She can barely keep up at first, just finding her bearings, but there's a moment when it all shifts, and Quinn takes control of the kiss, pulling Rachel closer.</p>
<p>"This is insane," Rachel says between kisses, her fingers in Quinn's hair, undoing her near-perfect ponytail. "We're insane, Quinn. Completely crazy. What are we even doing?"</p>
<p>"Well, if you keep talking, I'll tell you what we're definitely <em>not</em> doing," Quinn practically purrs, and Rachel can't resist kissing her again, and again and again.</p>
<p>She feels like a teenager, just making out with her crush on a couch, hidden behind a closed door and exploring each other.</p>
<p>Quinn tells her, in no uncertain terms, "We are <em>not</em> having sex for the first time in my office," and Rachel laughs.</p>
<p>"Does that mean we might, when it's not the first time?"</p>
<p>"Stick around and find out."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rachel does find out, exactly a month later.</p>
<p>And a week after that, because, apparently, her girlfriend is borderline insatiable. Especially when she's stressed about a particular case, those hands brazen and that mouth flithy in all the best and worst ways.</p>
<p>Then Quinn says, "Do you want to meet Beth?" and Rachel's hands freeze where they're trying to get the buttons of her tailored shirt undone.</p>
<p>"Wh - what?"</p>
<p>Quinn chuckles. "So coherent," she coos gently, her fingers in Rachel's hair as she shifts her hips. "I'm asking if you want to meet Beth?"</p>
<p>Rachel blinks, willing her brain to resume functioning before she completely embarrasses herself. Quinn is literally <em>in</em> her lap - can anyone really blame her? "I feel as if that's a dangerous question," she manages to say. "Of course, I <em>want</em> to meet Beth. Just, do you think it's a good idea? Is it not too soon? Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Quinn rests her forehead against Rachel's and the two of them just breathe together. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure," she says. "I'm thinking the four of us can go to the park this weekend."</p>
<p>Rachel reels back, a little alarmed. "Four?" she squeaks.</p>
<p>"Oh, Santana is <em>very</em> curious about you," Quinn says, entirely too casually, and Rachel's heart stutters in her chest.</p>
<p>"Wait," Rachel chokes. "You want me to meet two of the most important people in your life <em>at the same time</em>?"</p>
<p>Quinn grins at her. "What? Don't you think you can handle a five-year-old?"</p>
<p>"I get that Santana is the actual lawyer in this equation, but I'm more afraid of what Beth will think of me."</p>
<p>Quinn tsks gently. "If I recall correctly, you were certain Beth was going to love you," she points out. "My, my, my, where has all that confidence gone?"</p>
<p>Rachel can't help the growling sound she makes, somehow twisting their bodies until Quinn is flat on her back on her office's couch, with Rachel hovering over her.</p>
<p>Quinn looks positively delighted. "Oh," she murmurs, hands already reaching for Rachel. "There it is."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first meeting is less of a disaster than Rachel anticipates. Rachel thinks Quinn has warned both Beth and Santana to be on their best behaviours, and she can tell. While she wishes Quinn hadn't said anything to them, she's still appreciative, because it all could have gone any one way.</p>
<p>She makes sure to bring a little kangaroo teddy as a gift for Beth, which she really seems to adore. Santana seems to roll her eyes at the 'bribery,' but she looks impressed when Rachel presents her with a reservation for one of the most talked about restaurants in the city.</p>
<p>"Quinn mentioned there's a special lady you're looking to wine and dine," Rachel says, a little too carefully. "I hope this helps."</p>
<p>"Bribery won't win me over," Santana comments.</p>
<p>Rachel grins at her, relaxing somewhat. "But, it got me through the door, didn't it?"</p>
<p>"Gross," Santana says. "That's my best friend you're talking about."</p>
<p>Before Rachel can respond, Beth is bouncing back towards her and grabbing her hand, already going off on a tangent about her kangaroo she's decided to name 'Roo.'</p>
<p>She briefly catches Quinn's eye, and the blonde smiles warmly. Reassuringly. Happily.</p>
<p>Definitely not a disaster.</p>
<hr/>
<p>All too soon, the end of May is among them, and Rachel knows she and Quinn have some difficult - actually really easy - decisions to make. Not for the first time, Rachel considers pulling out of the project completely, but she's been out of work for a few weeks now, after her Broadway contract ran out, and she's itching to get her teeth sunk into something new.</p>
<p>Well, <em>something</em> that isn't attached to Quinn's body.</p>
<p>Rachel didn't really figure how her life would change once she met Beth. Getting to know Quinn's daughter has allowed Rachel to go to <em>their</em> apartment, instead of having to meet Quinn elsewhere, or even at her own apartment.</p>
<p>Now, though, Rachel goes over to her blonde girls nearly every night - at least whenever Quinn can get home at a reasonable time - spends the evening with them… and then gets to stay the night.</p>
<p>It is <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p>Quinn is so different, based on whom she's around. Rachel has had the pleasure and displeasure on watching her in lawyer mode, voice clipped and pointed, posture guarded and expression unfeeling. Rachel has witnessed her as a boss, understanding when it comes to the people who work below her, but still firm enough for a few to be afraid of her. She teaches as well, explaining what someone has done correctly or wrong, and then making them do it better next time.</p>
<p>Rachel has seen her be just Quinn, a young twenty-something just out with her friends, body relaxed and smile easy. She's seen her on a date, a little nervous but determined to impress. Rachel has seen her go up against Noah, always so calm and purposeful, refusing to give an inch. Rachel has watched her with Beth, voice soft and soothing, guiding instead of directing and loving with every fibre of her very gorgeous being.</p>
<p>And Rachel has seen her like this, bone-weary and exhausted, sleepiness all over her face as she curls into a ball in her bed and encourages Rachel to wrap her own limbs around her. Rachel didn't think anything would be better than witnessing Quinn in the throes of ecstasy, but this is now her life.</p>
<p>"You're leaving in ten days," Quinn says into the dark of her bedroom, her voice slightly muffled by her pillow.</p>
<p>Rachel wants to be looking at her when they have this conversation, but she guesses Quinn has made a point to face away from her. "Are - are you having second thoughts?"</p>
<p>"Not even a little bit," Quinn says. "Which, I suppose is the scariest part."</p>
<p>Rachel tightens her hold on Quinn's waist, never wanting to let go. "We're still doing this?"</p>
<p>"I know I am," Quinn confirms.</p>
<p>"Well, I am, too," Rachel immediately says, making sure to sound as confident as she feels. "I want this. All of this."</p>
<p>"Beth is a handful," Quinn warns.</p>
<p>"So are you."</p>
<p>Quinn laughs, almost unexpectedly. And then squeaks when Rachel's one hand cups a breast and squeezes.</p>
<p>"See?" Rachel muses. "A handful."</p>
<p>Quinn holds onto her wrist, just holding her in place. "Noah isn't going to be happy," she confesses quietly. "It's already been tricky navigating the fact you're even in Beth's life, because, goodness, she loves you more than I do."</p>
<p>Rachel freezes. Wait. What?</p>
<p>"Is - is that okay?" Quinn asks, hesitant. "I just - I mean, I think I've known we're headed in this direction for a while, and I've just been watching you, with Beth, and with me, and I - how can I not fall for you?"</p>
<p>"You love me?"</p>
<p>Quinn turns around in her grasp, shifting until they're facing each other. "Are you actually surprised?"</p>
<p>"I feel as if answering that question either way gives away a lot about my psyche."</p>
<p>"Just say it back, you idiot," Quinn says with a laugh.</p>
<p>Rachel kisses her shoulder. "I love you, Quinn Fabray," she murmurs, and she's sure no truer words have ever been uttered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>If anyone were to ask Rachel, she probably wouldn't have said she would ever return to the police precinct in which she actually met Quinn. It's a nice story to tell, if they leave out a few things, but Rachel made a promise more than a year ago, and she's not one to break those easily.</p>
<p>She has something to deliver, and she has to do it in person.</p>
<p>Rachel finds Carl Reynolds behind the front desk, the Sergeant sitting a little slumped on his stool and the phone pressed to his ear. She doesn't really expect him to recognise her, but he obviously does from the widening of his eyes and the sudden smile on his face.</p>
<p>He raises a finger while he finished up his call, and then very excitedly says, "Rachel Berry, as I live and breathe."</p>
<p>"Good morning, Sergeant Reynolds," Rachel says, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>Carl grins at her. "Here to give another witness statement?" he asks, already knowing the answer to his question.</p>
<p>"Not exactly," she says, only a little coy.</p>
<p>They both know Quinn has kept him somewhat updated on the progress of their romantic relationship over the last fourteen months, so he already knows Quinn and Beth love LA, and are actually thriving beyond the success of Rachel's show that's been renewed for its second season. He also already knows Santana made the transfer as well - after a lot of unnecessary grumbling - and he must know about Noah's two-year sentence that Quinn was able to get him to serve in California, so Beth would have the chance to see him more often.</p>
<p>Which is also why she knows he has to know why she's here, in person, with a very significant envelope in her hands.</p>
<p>"I promised to deliver it personally," Rachel says, holding out the envelope for him to take.</p>
<p>He does so immediately, and then laughs at the way it's addressed to <em>Carl Reynolds (Total Matchmaker)</em>. "I've been looking forward to this day since the night you almost made a fool of yourself in front of our favourite blonde."</p>
<p>Rachel laughs. "She loves to tease me about that."</p>
<p>"As she should."</p>
<p>Rachel beams at him, allowing herself to enjoy this moment for what it is. "Thank you," she says. "I like to think I probably would have figured it out, but - God, she makes me so happy."</p>
<p>"And now you're going to spend the rest of your life with her," he says, alluding to the wedding invitation in his hands.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe she said yes," Rachel muses, and she could be talking about a lot of instances when Quinn has surprised her by agreeing to things.</p>
<p>Agreeing to Rachel.</p>
<p>"I can," Carl says, eyes her curiously. "Daisy will be relieved to know Quinn has found someone like you."</p>
<p>"Someone like me?"</p>
<p>"Someone who put her second only to Beth."</p>
<p>Rachel hums in agreement. "It's what you said she needed," she reminds him.</p>
<p>"I'm a genius," he says, puffing out his chest. "Seriously. I should make a career out of this. Become a professional matchmaker. I'd make a killing."</p>
<p>"I'll send all my single friends your way," she says, humouring him.</p>
<p>His grin is wide in response. "I'll teach them all about how you get the girl."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>